Empty Part, But It Was Broken
by zelocil
Summary: ketika Junhong diajak 'bersenang-senang' dengan Daehyun, disitulah dia disakiti. Jongup pun datang menghibur Junhong dan menghilangkan trauma Junhong perlahan. *** DaeLo, JongLo, BDSM - YAOI, Rated M ***


**Empty part, but it was broken**

.

.

.

.

.

"**when you love me, i'll hurt you"**

"kamu itu milik-ku! Bukan anak Busan itu!"

.

.

"aku bukan penjahat! Hyung! Tolong aku!"

.

.

"...jangan memaksa ku ketika aku sedang lemah. Aku hanya butuh kasih sayang"

.

.

cast:

-Zelo

-Daehyun

-JongUp

-G-dragon

-Taehyung

-Rap Monster

-Jongkook

.

.

genre:

-hurt

-romance

.

.

.

"_how to love, how to feel?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

CHAPTER 1

_Young Master_

"bangun, tuan. Bergegas lah mandi, ada seorang tamu telah menunggu mu" ucap seorang Butler. "hmm? Ne, terimakasih telah membangun kan ku, V" lalu anak berkulit putih dengan rambut pink nya itu turun dan bergegas mandi. Butler kesayangannya, Taehyung.. atau yang sering dipanggil V itu langsung membereskan kasur itu.

"pagi ini ada seorang tamu yang begitu rajin nya datang ke rumah, kenapa harus pagi-pagi sih..kan hari libur..." eluh anak itu di kamar mandi.

Setelah mandi, dan memakai baju yang rapih. Anak itu menuju ruang tamu, menemui tamu-nya.

"ah...kau sudah datang" ucap tamu-nya. "ingat aku?" tanya sang tamu. "...". "kau tumbuh dengan cepat ya, tinggi sekali. Padahal dulu aku lebih tinggi dari mu" kata sang tamu sambil meminum teh nya.

"d-daehyun hyung?" tanya anak itu. "neeee... hahaha zelo-ya~" lalu tamu yang bernama Daehyun itu memeluk anak itu. Ya, pemilik rumah besar ini Zelo namanya. Seorang anak yang baru berumur 18 tahun itu telah ditinggal kedua orang tua-nya beberapa tahun lalu.

Zelo selalu ditemani Butler bernama Taehyung, atau yang ia panggil V. Menurutnya V adalah teman terbaik-nya. V lah yang membangkitkan-nya dari kesedihan dan keterpurukan Zelo karena ditinggalkan orang tuanya. Sedangkan Daehyun adalah teman kecil nya saat ia masih tinggal di daerah Desa.

Zelo pun duduk di sebelah Daehyun. "aku turut berduka atas kepergian orang tua mu. Lupa kan tragedi kereta api itu. Mari kita bersenang-senang" ajak Daehyun.

"bersenang-senang?" tanya Zelo kebingungan. "ya, bersenang-senang.. ganti lah baju mu dengan jas hitam nanti malam. Aku akan menjemput mu jam 9 malam". "i-itu terlalu malam hyung. Kita mau kemana?" "lihat lah nanti".

"oh iya hyung, ayo kita keliling rumah-ku.. ini rumah warisan ayah, sangat luas, aku tidak ada teman untuk berkeliling, V terlalu sibuk"

"nah, ini halaman belakang. Jarang sekali pergi kesini, takut sih kalau sendirian..hehe" cerita Zelo. "waah..luas. Coba sini deh Zelo, kita buat _flowercrown_" ajak Daehyun. "hati-hati nanti jas hitam hyung kotor" "ne, arraseo"

_beberapa menit kemudian..._

Daehyun menaruh _flowercrown _buatannya di kepala Zelo. "ah~ kyeopta" puji Daehyun. "jinjjayo? Kkk~" "ne, rambut merah muda Zelo dengan bunga mawar putih diseling mawar merah sangat cocok" "m-makasih hyungie.." lalu pipi Zelo mulai memerah.

.

.

.

"hana, deul, set!" "kyaaaaa"

Suara itu masih terdengar dihalaman belakang. Daehyun tetap bermain dengan Zelo. Zelo terus berteriak saat Daehyun mendorong ayunan yang dinaiki nya.

"hyung sudah aku- kyaaaaaaa.. -lelah berteriak" pinta Zelo.

**BRUGH**

Daehyun langsung menimpa-kan dirinya diatas badan Zelo, lalu berguling ke sebelah kanan-nya. "haahh...seru ya, jadi ingat masalalu saat kecil ya" "ne..ahahaha...ayah...hahahaha bunda...sepeda...hahahaha" tawa Zelo sambil meneteskan air matanya.

_Masalalu yang indah..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Zelo POV

"tuan..tuan? Bangun lah" suara V mulai terdengar. Perlahan aku membuka mata ku. Itu kaki V. "hng... ah... aku tertidur" lalu aku mengucek mataku yang masih rabun itu. "iya, tuan tertidur selama 1 jam setengah setelah Daehyun pergi pulang" jelas V. "eh Daehyun hyung sudah pulang ya...".

"sekarang jam 1 siang. Tuan belum makan siang" "iya, nanti aku akan makan sendiri. Oh iya, apa saja yang Daehyun hyung bilang kepada mu, V?" tanya Zelo. "ia hanya menitipkan pesan untuk tidak lupa memakai jas hitam untuk pergi bersamanya jam 9 malam nanti, ia pergi karena ada janji dengan teman nya, katanya tuan terlalu lelah bermain sampai ketiduran tadi"

"makasih Taehyungie~" aku langsung memeluk V lalu pergi ke kamarnya. "ah...Dae hyung tetap saja seperti dulu. Meninggalkan aku tertidur ditempat seperti ini" ucap ku sendiri sambil menggaruk tengkuk-ku.

Sesampai aku dikamar, aku menaruh _flowercrown _buatan Daehyun hyung tadi.

"hihi.. Daehyun hyung.." kataku sambil memeluk boneka teddy bear ku.

_**..yeah, sound is good. We fly here.. B.A.P! Leggo boom-**_

"yeobbseo?"

"annyeong, junhongie..kamu ada dirumah kan?"

"ya, seperti biasa.. hanya ada aku dan V"

"kamu sedang apa? Sudah makan?"

"sedang tiduran dikamar dengan teddy bear yang kamu belikan beberapa hari lalu, aku malas makan..tidak nafsu, bagaimana dengan mu?"

"kenapa belum makan? Nanti kamu sakit, junhongie.. aku sudah makan. Oh iya, aku memiliki beberapa bungkus Takoyaki dari teman ku tadi, aku akan kerumah mu sekarang.. arraseo?"

"ne, aku tunggu dikamar ku ya"

_**tut..tut..tut..**_

"ASIIIIIKKK JONGUP HYUNG MAIN KE RUMAH LAGIII~~~!" teriak ku sambil berlari keluar kamar mencari V.

"V...Taehyungie~?" panggil ku.

"y-ya tuan aku disini!" jawab V didaerah dapur.

"V, Jonguppie hyung yang kemarin itu ingat kan?"

"yang mana tuan?"

"yang rambutnya ungu _blackcurent _itu loh"

"ah, ne..kenapa tuan?"

"jonguppie hyung akan main kesini lagi, jika ia sudah sampai bilang aku telah menunggunya dikamar ya"

"siap tuan! Ahaha"

"haha makasih, V~" lalu aku memeluknya sangaaaaaaaat erat, dan pergi ke kamar ku lagi.

"sekarang baru jam setengah 6, yaa..kapan jam 9 nyaaaa, kan penasaran"

Author POV.

_**Kring kring.. kring kring**_

"a-ah tunggu" kata V lalu menghampiri pintu gerbang.

"annyeong, tuan Jongup.. Zelo telah menunggu anda dikamarnya" jelas V lalu menundukan badannya sambil membuka gerbang.

"ne, terimakasih Taehyung" lalu Jongup tersenyum lebar.

Jongup-pun naik kelantai dua, tempat kamar Zelo sambil membawa 3 bungkus Takoyaki.

'aku yakin sebenarnya dia lapar, hanya saja ia butuh teman..makanya aku membawa banyak Takoyaki' batin Jongup.

_**Tok tok tok**_

"junhong, ini aku Jongup.. aku masuk ya"

_**crek...**_

"e-eh hyungie sudah datang" ucap Zelo yang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan jas hitamnya untuk nanti malam.

"hehe..ini Takoyakinya..ayo makan" ajak Jongup sambil menaruh bungkus takoyaki di kasur Zelo lalu duduk dipinggirnya.

"ne, hyung.." jawab Zelo yang langsung duduk disebelah JongUp.

"hyung, tadi dae- mmm.. -hyun hyung datang kemari, ingat siapa Daehyun?" tanya Zelo sambil mengunyah takoyaki yang disuapi JongUp.

"ahh..dia, si anak layangan dari busan waktu itu? Apa kabar dia?"

"dia- mmm~ ..-baik, bahkan dia-..ummm, -jadi orang sukses dan semakin kaya mungkin, hohoho"

"oh iya, jas hitam itu buat apa?" tanya JongUp curiga.

"ah, itu, buat pergi bersama Daehyun hyung.. katanya sih bersenang-senang~" kata Zelo kegirangan.

Tak terasa waktu cepat berlalu, semua Takoyaki yang dibawa JongUp habis.

"ahh... kenyaaaang! Makasih hyungie!" seru Zelo lalu memeluk JongUp.

"kkk~ cepat ganti baju mu, zelo.. bentar lagi Daehyun datang"

"ah..iya" lalu Zelo mengganti pakaiannya dengan jas hitam yang disiapkannya tadi.

"jangan lupa barang-barang mu, iphone.. dompet.."

"iya hyungie cerewet, sudah siap kok.." ucapnya sambil mengancing jasnya dipojok kamar.

"hehehe, saranghaeyo..junhongie" lalu JongUp mencium pipi Zelo secepat kilat/? Yang membuat kulit putih susu itu mulai memerah.

"o-ommo... hyung..."

"aku pulang, nanti daehyun hyung keburu datang.. bye chagia, kkk~" ucap Jongup lalu mencubit pelan pipi Zelo.

"bye hyungie.." jawab Zelo lalu melambaikan tangannya kearah punggung Jongup yang perlahan keluar dari kamarnya.

Lalu ia mendengar sedikit pembicaraan JongUp dan V. "jangan bilang siapa-siapa terutama Daehyun hyung kalau aku main ke sini ya taehyung~" "iya tuan".

"selamat malam Junhongie, silah kan naik" aku pun masuk kedalam mobil mewah berwarna hitam milik Daehyun hyung.

Hyung mau main kemana sih..

kok mainnya malem-malem..

seneng-seneng maksudnya gimana..

nanti kalo aku kenapa-napa JongUp hyung marah gimanaaa pasti mukanya jadi jelek..

taehyung hyung kalo lalai lagi waktu jaga rumah gimana

isssshh!

"hyung kita ke-..eh" aku keceplosan bertanya itu karena hatiku sudah gelisah memikirkan semuanya/? /asek-_-

"liat aja deh nanti, junhong. Pasti bakal seru, bhahahaha"

aku melihat Daehyun hyung tertawa, ...aneh. Aku tak tahu apa arti ari ketawanya tadi /?

"hyungg! hyuuuung! kenapa kita kesiniii!? disini berisikk! bahkan bicara saja harus berteriakk!"

"..."

"hyuuuungg! dengar gaakkk!?"

"...hmm, ahh~ JUNHONGIE KAU HARUS COBA MINUM INIII!"

"heyya! babbooo yaa! dari tadi minum minuman aneh! gak dengar aku bicara apaa!?"

lalu Daehyun menarik Zelo kesebuah ruangan sambil membawa beberapa botol minuman dan gelas. Tempatnya sepi, suara berisik musik aneh itu juga tidak terdengar lagi. ...Ya, Daehyun membawa Zelo ke sebuah Club Diskotik.

"hey kau! Botak! Dimana kamar kosong yang telah ku _booking _tadi?" teriak Daehyun.

"h-hyung.. kan g-gak sopan.." tegur Zelo ketakutan. Lalu membatu Daehyun membawa botol-botol minuman itu.

Tak lama, Daehyun dan Zelo masuk ke sebuah kamar yang cukup luas dengan cat warna hitam dan kasur putih berukuran kig size.

"ahh~ hyung, gumawoyo aku memang sudah lelah" ucap Zelo polos.

"apa? Haha..junhongie, kita bakal bersenang-senang disini"

"senang-senang apanya hyung? Disini kan kita gak bisa main petak umpet"

"tenang, nanti hyung kasih tau cara mainnya.. bukan petak umpet tapi"

"oh ne"

"nih, minum dulu"

Zelo mencium minuman berwarna biru itu, warna kesukaannya. Ia mengendus-endus minuman itu, bau-nya aneh.

"hyung ini racun kali, bau tau minumannya..gak mau ah" tolak Junhong.

Seketika Daehyun memasukan air 'aneh' itu kemulutnya. Tapi tidak ditelan olehnya. Lalu mendorong Junhong ke kasur king size itu.

"m-mwooo?! Hyungggg!" Zelo berteriak kebingungan. Ia melihat muka hyungnya itu agak merah mabuk, dan bibirnya basah..tapi terlihat hangat.

Daehyun menahan kedua tangan Zelo agar tidak memberontak. Daehyun pun menindih tubuh Zelo. Mencium paksa bibir Zelo, lalu menggigit bibir Zelo agar memberikannya akses masuk dan menumpahkan air 'aneh' itu ke dalam mulut Junhong.

"kkh..kh!...mhh!" Junhong merasa minuman yang dia bilang aneh itu cukup enak. Tapi...

Dae terus menghisap bibir tipis Zelo. Membuat sang Maknae berambut putih itu memberontak hebat.

"mmmhh~ j-junhhh~ bibir mu... eummh" desah Daehyun sambil terus menjilat dan melumat bibir Junhong, yang membuat libido nya mulai bangun/?.

"ayo kita main junhongie~" ucap Daehyun.

"caranya, kau harus memakai pakaian yang telah kusiapkan, dan tentunya tidak boleh memberontak.. arraseo?" lanjutnya.

"andwaeyo!" teriak JunHong. "kalau begitu akan aku lakukan BAD ROUTE!" balas Daehyun yang langsung menarik dasi Zelo.

Daehyun melepas paksa jas hitam Zelo, dan mengikat kedua tagannya distand kasur.

"ini hukuman karena kau menolaknya jelo-ya~" ucap Daehyun dengan smirk mesumnya sambil membuka 3 kancing di kemeja putih Junhong didepan mata-nya.

"h-hyung jangan..." pinta Junhong saat daehyun membuka kemeja-nya dan mengulum nipple pink-nya.

"sluurrph..~ aku tidak akan mendengarkan mu Jelo" jawab anak Busan itu dengan dingin sambil mengulum dan memainkan nipple Zelo.

"Y-YAK! AAAHH K-KENAPAAHH.. J..JANGANNN! AKU MOHOOONN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC '-'

penasaran sama lanjutannya? Sama, saya juga '-')/

ini FF DaeLo pertama yang pernah gw tulis aaaa -A-" jadi maap kalo jelek, h3h3.

RnR juseyo!~


End file.
